


Sweet Rise

by miniskirts (hyoney)



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/miniskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the worst way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old from back when I was getting into writing again. That's why it's pretty lame lol.

_Click click._

Soohyun groaned in his sleep, conscious enough to pull the blanket over his head. Not even a minute later the covers were dragged back.

_Click click._

He frowned and hid his head under the much cooler side of the pillow. "Leave me alone," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around his fluffy shield tightly. Pressure and warmth suddenly settled on his stomach and his sides felt trapped.

"Never." He could hear the amusement in the other's voice and soon the pillow was gone too.

_Click._

As a last resort, he flung his arm over his closed eyes. Long fingers wrapped around his forearm and pulled, but couldn't get the limb to budge. 

Soohyun held back a smile. He could just imagine the other pouting at his resistance.

The minty kiss startled him, but the shock was quickly dismissed and he responded, using his free hand to pull the other's head deeper into their kiss. Soohyun's fingers ran through soft, unruly bed hair. 

It proved to be an effective enough of a distraction for the instigator to finally move the arm away, and before Soohyun had time to realize-

_Click._

His vision was filled with messy black hair and a flash of dazzling smile before his sleepy brown eyes fully adjusted to the sight above him. 

Kiseop sat perched on his stomach, long flannel pajama clad legs on either side of his waist, the younger man's treasured DSLR in his hands.

"Why good morning, sleeping beauty," Kiseop said, grinning down at his boyfriend.

Soohyun glared. "Why the hell are you awake so early and what's with the camera?"

The pretty boy raised an eyebrow. "Early? It's almost 11a.m."

"So what? I consider that early."

"That's early if you're nocturnal."

"Shut up, it's early for some people." 

"Lazy."

"Enough! Stop dodging the subject and explain what you're doing."

Kiseop looked down to fiddle with the camera in his hands. "Well I woke up early since I had to use the bathroom and you looked so cute in your sleep," -Soohyun scrunched his face at that- "I couldn't resist taking a few shots. You never want to be my model willingly, so I took this as my golden opportunity." 

He pushed a few more buttons before showing Soohyun the tiny screen. "Just look!"

Kiseop took a few seconds flipping between each photo, all of them showing a relaxed and peacefully sleeping Soohyun - except the last few where his expression changed to show his irritation at being woken up against his will. 

He had to admit that his boyfriend had a way with the camera. Every picture gave Soohyun a small self-esteem boost. Kiseop took the camera back for a moment, scanning through the saved photos before handing it back to older man, smiling. "This one is my favorite though."

It was the last shot taken since Soohyun noted he couldn't progress through the saved pictures any farther. It was the two of them kissing, the camera angled perfectly so that they were both captured within the lens. They looked so engrossed in one another that he would've thought another person had taken such a clear photo instead of his boyfriend. 

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I think that one's my favorite too." 

The camera was put aside on the mattress as he sat up to pull the other into a gentle kiss. He noticed the subtle taste of toothpaste that lingered while Soohyun nibbled on the younger man's bottom lip. 

They broke apart a moment later and he took advantage of Kiseop's temporary daze to plant kisses on his long pale neck, - an action which usually drove Kiseop crazy because he was so sensitive - strong hands holding a firm grip on his skinny waist. But it seemed like he didn't mind for once, as Kiseop didn't try to move away and simply rested his cheek against the side of Soohyun's head. 

Long fingers lazily stroked dyed brown hair as they sat in their blissful silence-

"So you had time to hunt down your camera from the boxes, but you didn't bother to start unpacking anything else?"

Soohyun groaned at the sudden hard flick against his head. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

The hand started petting his hair again. "Shhh, no need to ruin the moment now. We'll do that later, Soohyunnie."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I still love you."


End file.
